


[TRANSLATION]Rules and Regulations规章制度

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：旁人似乎总把Spock看作完美与自控的典范，那些人显然没看过他的那些报告。（冷）幽默文（译者插一句：这作者只会冷幽默……）</p>
            </blockquote>





	[TRANSLATION]Rules and Regulations规章制度

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rules and Regulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038083) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



第一次注意到时，Kirk以为Spock犯了个错误。

 

然后他停下来，仔细品味了一下那句话，下了定论：Spock只不过是在用一种古怪的方式理解规章，因为Spock中校不会犯错。两人虽只共事了几个月，Spock也才刚刚升任大副，但Kirk对Spock的性格也算是拿捏透了。

 

可话说回来，Kirk还是觉得好笑，毕竟这句话写着：科学官向大副发送了一则报批申请。

 

有时候，Spock太照搬教条了。

 

***

 

过了一天，他又注意到了同样的事。

 

确切地说，是那则科学部的申请被否决了。

 

Kirk的第一反应是， _嗯，_ _Spock会_ _在2100_ _时前弄出一份新的的_ ，出于思维惯性，他将这件事归类到自己的日程表当中，然后，他突然感到不对劲， _等等，被 **谁** 拒绝了？_

_Spock_ _的申请显然被……被他自己给拒绝了。_ Kirk呆若木鸡地想。

 

他放下自己的工作，在此事上纠结了一会儿。也许是Spock发了申请才意识到那是无用功，而直接否决比写撤销书要容易？但那依旧预示了他 **犯了错** ，Kirk觉得难以置信。接着，他发现Spock还搬出了官方条款加以否决，所以他登陆了大副的文件。

 

盯。

 

“……第456条第三节C款，科学部要求追加额外的蛋白质合成机的申请超过了12号实验室未来发展规划的需求……”

 

总共有五条有据可依的否决意见，这绝不可能是任何形式的错误。就在Kirk皱眉的当口，他的数据板发出了“叮”的一声提示音。

 

显然，科学官又向大副提交了一则新的申请。

 

通常情况，Kirk犯不着为这事儿操心——处理申请不是舰长的职责——但Kirk的胃口被钓上来了。他打开了文件。

 

而Spock——

 

Spock在跟自个儿辩论。

 

他只认同五条反馈意见里的一条。“你的辩驳表明你对星际舰队规章缺乏理解，”Spock在报告里追加了一则个人信息。“其中包含的所有内容皆为常规内容，且经过仔细筛选……”

 

Kirk倒向椅背，两眼发直，头脑发昏，而与此同时，他的数据板还在不停“叮”“叮”“叮”“叮”地提示着……

 

***

 

“Bones，”第二天，Kirk小心地看着Spock走过休息室，找到医生悄声问道，“Spock最近的体检都是你给他做的吧？”

 

McCoy咕噜了一声，大概是表示赞同。

 

“那他没事吧？我是说，精神上。”

 

“和任何一个瓦肯人一样好，”McCoy心不在焉地回答。他戳了戳餐盘里那坨颜色闪瞎眼的方块状食物，喃喃道，“看看这鬼东西，我更担心我自己的健康……”

 

科学官和大副之间的来往信息有十四条。 **十四条。** Spock昨晚花了差不多两小时跟他自己“唇枪舌战”，Kirk简直哭笑不得。

 

这家伙是我的大副啊，他绝望地想。

 

老天救我。

 

***

 

因为他根本没法把这事儿摆上台面，Kirk决定忽略它。

 

他下决心不去看Spock的自我辩论信件了——好吧，也许他看了一些——好吧好吧，是多数——但让他松了口气的是，Spock一直都能搞定他自己。但他还是有点儿惶恐，万一哪天他的大副和科学官在某事上无法达成一致跑来找舰长仲裁的话，Kirk不确定自己的理智是否受得了。

 

但现在嘛，他决定忽略忽略再忽略，事实证明他的决策是正确的。因为Spock——除了身为一个隐性蛇精病患者这事外——是个优秀的军官，也是他优秀的友人。他是舰队里最棒的大副，对此Kirk举双手赞成。

 

虽然有些时候，比如说，现在，他和琼斯顿号跟伊卡洛斯号的舰长一起在Risa休假，Spock的优秀名声似乎和现实有了冲突。

 

“你怎么办的？”Nelly舰长在Kirk摆弄数据板时问道。“我是说，我对瓦肯人没什么偏见啦，但我觉得要是我 **每天** 都得跟一个瓦肯人打交道那肯定要抓狂的。虽说我的经验可能是有点片面了。在学院的时候我的实验搭档就是个瓦肯人，他快把我搞崩溃了！”

 

“叮”。

 

“申请被否决，”数据板报告道。

 

……Kirk露出一抹微笑。“要知道，”他说。“说真的，瓦肯人不像你想象的那么完美。”

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 受Braxton Bragg将军的真实事迹启发，具体信息在civilwar.org上可以找到。
> 
> 摘录：
> 
> Ulysses S.Grant在自己的回忆录里写过Bragg一则轶事，似乎暗示了他的“规范过程”强迫症是精神不稳定造成的。有一次，Bragg身兼连长及连军需官两职。身为连长，他向军需官，也就是他本人，发出申请。身为军需官，他又否决了自己的申请，还一条一条列出了反驳的官方理由。身为连长他又据理力争，说他理应得到自己申请的。身为军需官他继续固执地坚持否认自己所需的。Bragg请求驻地司令的仲裁（也许他是想在事情陷入僵局前将它扼杀）。他的长官觉得匪夷所思，说，“我的老天，Bragg先生，你已经跟军中的每个军官都吵过了，现在你开始跟自己吵了。”


End file.
